The Jokers Queen of Hearts
by MissLagerfeld
Summary: The Jokers Baby Girl. Two Words. Bad News. She's 18 and causing all kind of mischief and mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story about The Joker's (Jared Leto version) prodigy, her POV.**_

 ** _Any suggestions at this point will help greatly._**

 ** _-Jo x_**

 ** _Chapter One._**

I lay on my huge dark canopy bed covered with lace and velvet ranging in a spectrum from purple to black. My room is mysterious, creepy almost, dark shrouded tapestries cover the ceiling and walls. No light enters except for a dim ornate vintage chandelier and a few black candles. The room is filled with old books, potions and mystical clutter. Light reflects of the many sliver and mirrored surfaces. Roses pinned upside down to my wall; which fragrances my room with the smell of beauty and death, apt for who I am. I'm surround by my hair, long dark cascading curls, draping over my purple velvet night gown with peaks of black lace and leather trimming here and there. Ivy always exclaims her astonishment to my beauty, I am always flattered. Calling my skin a wash of perfect pale porcelain, my eyes as deep and dark as my fathers soul lined with thick black butterfly lashes, my body long and curvy like a lengthened version of my gymnastic mother and the facial features of an angel; the Devils angel.

I wake from sleep with my book in my hand, from last nights previous entertainment. Daddy told me to stay in my room as he had business to do, Mummy preceded to lock me in. You would think that turning 18 would give me more freedom, but no. I could never ask for that due to who I am, or more, who my parents are. I here the lock of my door click open, ready for me to go to breakfast when I chose. I slink out of bed to my mirror to fix my hair and makeup for the day. Natural large curls down to my thighs, dark eyes, pale face and red lips with ombré black corners. I decided to eat before dressing. I pull on my long black lace dressing gown and float downstairs, following the hysterical laughter and bellowing television. The house built from an huge old circus theatre with many annexs meant for the past circus freaks, I laugh at the irony. It's still occupied by them.

"Hey baby! How's daddy's little queen of hearts!" His deep voice ponders with amusement.

"I'm fine Dad." I yawn not ready to enter into conversation.

"Where's that smile?" He growls pinching my cheeks, I give him my biggest grin and hum with humour.

"There she is! We wouldn't want our baby so serious! Would we Harl's?" He barks.

"No Puddin'!" Mum calls.

I give my father a big bear hug and check covertly he's not injured from last nights antics. He looks me deep in the eyes.

"Humm... What are you doing Raven?" He mumbles.

I know I've been caught "I love you." I whisper back. His eyes soften and his grin turns to a smirk.

"That's nice, you were checking if I am hurt?" He whispers back.

"Uhhuhh..." I look away. He extends his arm showing a deep cut under his shirt poorly bound with cloth.

"Daddy!" I squeal in horror. I pull him to the table to sit, getting the first aid kit. I disinfect my hands and his arm and start to lovingly stitch him up as neatly as possible. I hum Clare De Lune to keep my concentration. As I look up he's looking deeply at me, like he can see my soul.

"Sometimes it scares me how much you love me. But do you know what scares me more?" He mumbles. I shake my head.

"...how much I love you." He grins.

"Daddy, you aren't scared of anything. That's what make you, well, you. You just haven't been given the same graces everyone else feels entitled to. So it's a foreign feeling to you. But know that you are loved unconditionally and irrevocably." I muse making coffee. He stares into thin air for a while before clearing his throat, gives me a quick wink of acknowledgement and strides to find Mummy. I hear Mummy squeal and the thrashing of water, she must be in the tub. I hear the slam of the door and an almighty crash as he jumps into the water to join her. Loud giggles follow as I turn the TV up to full blast. I love how much they love each other... I just don't want to hear it. The news flicks on. There is Daddy, in a tux with his boys. He has all his paint on and my heart swells with pride. They talk about his unstoppable force and his ability to commit the biggest heist the country has seen, even the wretched Bat couldn't stop him. By the time Daddy and Mummy reenter the room, Daddy fully clothed and dripping wet and Mummy in a towel, I realise I have been bellowing in laughter. The news anchors are having an interview with the chief of police and talking about how they couldn't stop Daddy.

"Baby! You laughed so hard I thought you were being possessed!" Mummy squealed in worry and joy.

"Am I possessed... With pride!" I calm. Daddy joins me at the table and takes a swig of my coffee, watching the interview with me. We both giggle.

"Have you eaten?!" Mummy interrupts.

"No! Shh!" I shrug.

"I'll make you some pancakes!" She sighs.

"Same here please!" Daddy winks. He's dripping wet and the floor is soaked beneath his chair. I love how things like that don't bother him. His brain is too full for insignificant things. A while later Mummy slams a plate of green and purple pancakes on the table covered in maple syrup. This is her way of saying that she want attention.

"What Mum?" I sigh.

"You ignore me! You've already professed your love to your Father but I haven't even got a good morning! Also! I helped with that job!" She points wildly at the tv. "Just because I wasn't caught on cctv doesn't mean that I don't deserves some recognition!" She screams. I switch the tv off and kiss her on the cheek.

"Sit Mummy!" I order. She plonks down next to me.

"Thanks for the pancakes Mum! Delicious!" I wink. "And well done! But get caught on film next time..." I snigger at Daddy.

"Mista J? You appreciated it didn't you?" She whines.

"Of course I did, pretty." He says with his face full of pancakes.

"Good!" She melts in his gaze. "Raven, what are you doing today?" Mum ponders.

"Going for a ride on my Harley and shopping with Nettle." I explain. Nettle is Aunt Ivy's daughter.

"I'll be doing the same, minus the plant!" Daddy roars in laughter.

"Yuck Dad!" I poke my tongue out in disgust. I hit him on the shoulder and go to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_ _ **Feedback, reviews and ideas please!**_

 ** _\- Jo x_**

 ** _Chapter Two._**

I leave the house wearing my high waisted black jeans with knee slits, a black lace bralet and my Saint Laurent Black boots; a gift from Daddy.

"Hey! Missy?!" Daddy yells. "Your tattoos are showing! Go put something on that hides them!"

I grab Mummy's 'Property of The Joker' bomber and smile widely at him.

"Even worse." He looked pissed. "I don't want you getting into trouble. I have enough to deal with, without breaking you out of police questioning." He rolls his eyes and throws his silk grape coloured shirt at me, winks and walks away. I bury my face in it and it smell just like him, It giggle to myself. I button it up to just below my bralet hiding all my tats that daddy gave me and tuck it into my jeans loosely.

It billows on the back of the bike in the hot sun. It's nice to feel the warmth now and again. Daddy stuck a wad of cash in my back pocket to buy some things. I speed through the city to get to the cafe to meet Nettle. We love being in plain sight and everyone being unaware of our parentage. When I arrive, I park my bike in a dark alley and walk to find Nettle. I feel a dark presence in the shadows of the buildings above me. "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy..." I whisper. Speeding to the busy street of people. I rush into the cafe and spot the blond ponytailed girl with her tight green dress sat in the back and race to her.

"Nettie!" I whisper as I approach.

"Heart!" She's exclaims but then her face falls. "What's up?"

"Bat. I lost him though." I explained as I dropped into my chair.

"We're you speeding?" She looks annoyed.

"So what?! Everyone does!" I huff.

"You may as well have embroidered 'Raven Heart Quinn - Property of the Joker' on your back." she rolled her eyes. "And that shirt screams, 'Who's My Daddy?'!" She snapped. "That colour is on everyone's mind! Isn't that the exact shirt he was wearing last night?" She's trying not to shout.

"It smells like him." I smell my shoulder and l look through my lashes at her. She rolls her eyes and signals the waiter.

"I'll have the nettle tea with berry porridge, please." She says seductively to the young guy staring at them.

"Of course... Madam... Miss!" He corrects.

"I'll just have a black coffee please, dear." I look at Nettle disapprovingly. I look up and his big blue eyes are staring into mine. He has brown hair and a boyish grin.

"You a fan then?" He jokes pointing at the mini tattoo of a skull in a jesters hat on my shoulder.

"No. It was in one of those catalogues and I didn't realise until I saw the news recently." I sighed, hoping my lie was believable. Telling him the truth, that The Joker is in fact my Dad and he gave me my tattoos, would not have washed well.

"Well, you look the part to be a fan." He laughs looking me up and down. "But let's just go with that." He walks off.

"Arsehole." I whisper.

He walks back over with our things and turns to me. "Anymore tats?" He raises an eyebrow.

I think about any that could pass as a normal tattoo and show him the raven on my forearm, letting my sleeve hide the playing cards around it.

"Is it a sleeve?" He notices the design continues but not being able to see the pattern.

"It's not finished." I pull my sleeve down.

"Why a Raven?" He asks frowning.

"It's my name." I smirk.

"Let me guess, the hair?" He laughs.

"Bingo." I smirk. He walks away please with himself. I laugh to myself. Nettle is frowning.

"Please! I couldn't tell him that it's because Ravens eat Bats, could I?" I spit.

"You didn't have to say anything, did you?" She spits back.

"Men aren't just for you, you know!" I down my coffee and walk out. We do this a lot but she's all I have. Realising I left her to pay, I turn to see her touching the waiters arm and I walk off to find my shop of mysterious wonders.

By the time Nettle has found me I already have picked up a book on the history of butterfly migration, an ancient book of torture devices and brutal murders, a pack of joke playing cards with just the joker for Daddy, a vintage red and blue McQueen scarf for Mummy, an amber and leather scented candle, a sliver heart locket, a vintage red stone poison ring, a McQueen black heart and skull clutch and a black leather caged bra.

"You shop quick!" Nettle laughs and I pout. "Have you forgiven me?"

"No." I snap.

"Forgive me?" She whines.

"Pretty pretty pretty..." I whisper into her ear.

"Please!" She gasps. "You're just like your dad, you know!" She says breathlessly.

"I know..." I giggle, as a go to the desk. I check no other customers are in the store. "Can I have $100 of the Red Queen please." I say looking deeply into the old woman's eyes who is deathly afraid of me. She goes to the private area of her little dusty store and returns concealing a pouch of my goods.

"Lady, this isn't good for the mind." She says nervously. "This much at your age can inhibit logical thinking." She whispers.

"It's okay, I didn't have any to begin with." I chuckle. "How much?" I bark.

"$5000 miss..." She whispers looking over my finds. I take out my wad of cash and give her $6000.

"To stay silent... Nice doing business with you ma'am! And let me know if you hear anything interesting again!" I wink. I like giving Daddy information on other criminals in the city, especially since it's news he can't get.

"Miss J?" She asks after me.

"Uhhuhh?" I turn to smile at her.

"My baby was hit by a car, I can't pay her medical bills. She's only 9." She shakes. I walk straight up to her and whisper in her ear.

"Would you like to play a game?!" Laughing to myself. She nods.

"The Mafia are bringing their shipments in tonight. Boat 32. Make sure it goes to dock 5 and not 60 and $20,000 is yours." I explain, toying with the words in my mouth.

"If it goes wrong my husband will be in danger!" She panics. "I need $30,000."

"Fine. It is all to be unloaded and delivered to me. No one can know until it's done. I also want the boys at the dock detained for 48hrs to give me time." I raise my eyebrows.

"Done." She say quickly.

"The money will be wired to you when my job is done. Anything goes wrong and your husband will meet my daddy's toys." I chuckle. She looks terrified and it causes a warm serge to travel through me. We leave the store.

"What are you doing?" Nettle almost shouts as we reach the alley.

"Getting Daddy his birthday present!" I laugh. "Proving his baby is as abominable as he his! Taking his legacy and spreading it! I want in on the business, and I need to prove that I'm capable!" I chuckle.

"That stuff is sending you loopy!" She says disapprovingly as I do my lines of the back of the Harley.

"But it's so good! I feel alive!" I growl deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you want next!**

 ** _\- Jo x_**

 ** _Chapter Three._**

I arrive home on my bike and realise that I've taken way to much of that stuff. I take out my iPhone and call my little bro, maybe I can pry him away from his Xbox.

"Baby Ace! I need your help." I mumble, head spinning.

"What's wrong." He sighs, I can here him slaughtering people in his game.

"Come down stairs, I'm not well!" I groan.

"Fucking hell Rave! Are you still doing that shit?!" He groans.

"Mind your own fucking business and come help me." I growl. I hang up. For a 15yr old kid brother he's not that bad. I see him come out of the door through my blurry sight.

"How the hell did you get back alive on that?!" He whispers.

"Is mum and dad home?" I ask, not wanting to tell him that I ran every red light.

"Mums out and dad is having a meeting with the boys. You'll be fine if you're quite." He sighs. He grabs my things and my arm and pulls me along.

"Go give those to dad." Whispering I point at the playing cards. "Tell him I'm going to my room to nap. That way he won't come out to find me."

Ace rushes off looking at me worried. I hear an argument coming from the meeting room as Ace tries to stop him seeing me.

"Hey baby! thanks for the cards!" He chuckles then frowns. "You okay? Not well?"

"No Daddy. But I'll be fine, just need some rest." I try not to make eye contact.

"Baby...?" He says trying to get a good look at me. I go to walk alway and fumble trying to ignore my vision. He grabs my face and pushes me against the wall. He looks me square in the eyes and the realisation hits him.

"What the fuck have you done!?" He growls at me, almost screaming. The sound knocks the balance out of me. He holds me up, looking panicked. Another wave hits me and I lose ability to stand. Daddy is holding me and I go limp, only hearing the world around me. He lays me on my bed and shouts for one of his men, who happens to be the cities drug lord.

"What did she take?" The guy asks.

"I don't know!" Daddy growls and turns to Ace. Ace knows where she hides it.

"She hides it in her bra." Ace says nervously.

"Shall I?" The guy asks.

"No. I will, she's my baby. I remember her running around in her diaper, her body may have changed but she's still the same little girl to me." He groans.

Next thing I know Daddy is running his fingers along the bottom band of my bra looking into thin air. He finds the packet and rips his hand away.

"The Red Queen." The guy gulps. "This is the hard stuff. How long?" He looks at Ace.

"Few months. Since she last saw Roman." He frowns.

"3 months." Daddy replies.

"How much did she buy?" He asked.

"Raven! How much!" Daddy yells. All I can manage is a moan. He slaps me across the face.

"100." I moan gruffly. The guy weights the remainder on some scales from his bag.

"There's only about $20 worth left. She's in for a rough night." He sighs.

"She's going cold turkey. From now on." She growls.

"That's going to be torture." The guy whispers. "Grown men die doing this stuff, I've never seen anyone come off it successfully and not end up in a box." He says frankly.

"My baby can do it." Daddy whispers in my ear. My walks in to front door. "Don't let her come in here, tell her what happened but keep her away." Daddy snaps.

"Why Dad?" Ace asks.

"She's already going through hell, she doesn't need a barrage of questions and psycho babble." He sighs; laying beside me, pulls me in close and smells my hair.

"Let me see my baby!" Mum screams.

"Urgghh... Fine!" Dad replies.

Mummy rushes in strokes my face and lies infront of me. She checks my pulse.

"It's real weak, Puddin'. What's going to happen to our baby." Mum asks him.

"She's taken to much, she'll get better. Then she'll get a lot worse. Cold turkey is a bitch." Daddy sighs.

"Daddy?" I whisper.

"Yes baby girl?" Daddy whispers.

"I got you another present. I've stollen the Mafias shipments. My phone will ring tonight to deliver them. Then you'll have 48hrs to get rid of them before they notice. If it doesn't work, the detail of the guy you need to fuck up is in my notes." I smirk to myself. He is shocked and doesn't know what to say.

"What time?" He growls happily. My phone rings. Daddy reaches for it and shows it to me. I nod. "Joker." He listens, relays our address and hangs up. "How did you get their stuff without them knowing." He laughed.

"They don't even think it has arrived yet. By the time they start to wonder, they'll be in police custody. And there's nothing leading back to you. My informant is a security guard doing it for a sick child. He's ex army. They'd never think he did it or we got him to." I cough.

"How much?" He closed his eyes waiting for the catch.

"$30,000." I smile.

"And the percentage of the finds?" He laughs.

"Nada! They have no clue, they think it's drugs. They won't open it, fear of fingerprints." I giggle.

"Let hope this goes well because you've just pulled of something incredible. A few million for 30 grand." He barks with laughter. "I'm going to plan with the boys how to get rid of it." He chuckles and walks away.

"Daddy's pleased with you." Mummy giggles. I pull up my sleeve to show her my Raven surrounded by playing cards, a large joker card, harlequin pattern and 'Daddy's Little Joker' down my arm. She laughs harder and then stops suddenly. "Why?" She whispers.

"Mama? You know what love feels like? Try ripping it away from your heart and applying salt. That's how I felt. It shuts the voice up too." I grin, opening one eye to look at her.

"I never felt the need to do that... Hurt myself." She pondered.

"Harm through sweet delight." We giggle. "You jumped into a vat of acid, that's enough for a life time" I laugh.

"You didn't do it... To be... To be... Mad... Did you? You can still be like us without being crazy." She whispers.

"Mama we aren't crazy. This just proves I'm stupid if anything." I sigh.

"Well, saying your not crazy is a symptom of crazy. You're a textbook psychopath, just like your father." She smiles.

"Thanks mama, I think." I laugh. "You aren't crazy though, you were electrocuted and jumped into a vat of acid. You have brain damage." I laugh but open my eyes when I realise she isn't. She's just staring at me.

"I fell in love with a psychopath. I have to be mad." She says.

"Love is blind, mama." I cry. Daddy's trademark laugh is echoing through the house. It worked.

"Queen of Hearts! You did it baby! You really are my baby!" He wrapped one of my curls round his finger. "All the newest weapons and 1.5mill in cash!" He licks his lips.

My phone rings and Daddy hands it to me, turns and carries Mummy out of my room shutting the door. Roman. His name glares at me.

"What?" I spit.

"What have you done Raven?" Roman asks nervously. I laugh hard. "Do you need me?"

"I have my Daddy, thanks." I smirk.

"I can be there, please? Let me help." He whispers.

"Leave me alone. I don't want you, I don't need you. I am bad and I always will be. Live with that and leave me alone." I growl.

"I knew who you were from the start. I love you anyway. I never stood in your way. But the way you looked at me broke my heart. He's just my Dad nothing more." He says.

"Let me tell you something. Who your father is does affect everything. I love my Daddy and I will follow in his footsteps. And I will help kill you and your father." A spit down the phone.

"I love you Raven. Just because my Dad is the Bat and yours is The Joker makes no difference to that." He sighs and the phone goes silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hope you enjoy it! To the comment about it being repeated... In what way? I have added some things from the movie, to make it more realistic. I studied English Literature but this is just for fun. I'm exploring the arc of my story, I don't have time to proof read. Sorry if that annoys anyone._**

 ** _\- Jo x_**

 ** _Chapter Four._**

I wake up in bed to find that Mama has changed my clothes and Daddy is asleep next to me, Ace is also curled up like a kitten at the end of my feet. I scared them. I slink out of bed quietly and head to the fridge, it's 7am. I sit at the table with my juice and look at my phone. There's a few texts from Roman and Nettle but one that surprises me the most. Floyd, A.K.A Dead Shot.

-Don't scare your mother like that kid. She loves you. You have the potential to be great, don't ruin it. Remember, your life is your own. Do what you think is right. You're a good girl, Baby J.-

I type,

-I know my parents love me and I love them. It was a mistake, we all make them. I have chosen my path. Trust me me when I say, I'm BAD.-

-Don't be so caught up with being like your father, else you won't realise who you actually are inside. My baby showed me this. As a dad I can tell you that he'd still love you if you were a normal girl.-

I delete the messages and go to get dressed. After my shower I throw on my red velvet bodycon dress, Saint Laurent combat boots and my leather jacket. I fix my hair into curls and my makeup with my signature black eyes with a smatter of purple, white face and black lips. I put on loads of jewellery and perfume, sneaking to the door. They all still haven't woken. I open my phone.

Roman,

-let's talk. Come get me from our spot.-

-morning love. I'm on my way.-

I walk a mile away from the house and weight for Roman behind a ship container. The cold metal of my Mamas gun presses into me from beneath my jacket. I'm not playing games, I want to talk but I'm not risking a visit from the Bat. I light up a cigarette when I hear the deep grumble of a car engine, I walk out and get in his car.

"Hey..." He smiles at me coyly.

"Drive." I growl looking out of the window with my cigarette.

"Why did you do that?" He whispers.

"It was fun." I chuckled.

"Not for everyone else around you." He sighed.

"Fuck off. Where are we going?" I groan.

"Our spot, on the roof by the marina." He chirps.

I laugh darkly to myself knowing he's blinded by love. I know in my heart that I love him but I hate him more. I fantasise about pushing him into that acid at ace, maybe that would fix him. We get to the top of the building and he reaches for my waist. I skip backwards.

"I don't think so, baby bat." I laugh.

"What's happening to you? You're more like your father than ever." He cried.

"Thank you." I curtsy. I walk directly to him, hold the back of his neck with one hand and lean to whisper in his ear. "What would you do to be mine?" I play with the words in my mouth.

"Anything!" he groans leaning into me. "Please I want you, I need you." He shifts his face towards me. I bite his lip aggressively.

"Hmmm... But you're a good little Bat." I chuckle.

"No! No, I'm not a Bat. I'm bad." He smiles.

His hunger startles me. "Prove it." I smirk. He takes my wrists and pushes me against the wall, kissing me roughly. I use Daddy's move and spin him to take control. I bite his neck hard, leaving my mark. He growls in pleasure, fingers running through my hair. I feel a shadow behind me, I turn immediately with my gun in my hands. The Bat.

"Hello little girl." He says in his stupid voice. "I see you're leading my son astray."

"Piss off Bat." I growl.

"You don't look well love, been up to no good?" He responds.

"Always." I let out a mad laugh. I feel a sharp pang in my leg. I've been shot by a sleep dart. I notice 6 cops in riot gear coming towards me. One holding Roman away. "What do you want, Bat?" I growl.

"To stop you, and your family." He replies.

I fight of the team, knocking 3 to their arse. 1 has a bloody nose, 1 is holding his knee from my blow and the other one is holding his crotch. My head starts to feel light but I hold on to consciousness.

"You fight well, but you can't hold that dart of forever." Bat adds.

"No!" Roman screams.

My laugh gets harder and harder. I can hear daddy with his men and his guns in the distance.

"We can't catch The Joker but we can catch Baby J. And we will." Bat smiles. "You would be impossible if it wasn't for the drugs you take. Thanks Roman for the tip."

Bat is restraining me now. Roman is screaming and the cop sirens are going. All I here is a cop shout "we got her!" Excitedly.

"Have fun in Arkham."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks, Johan Kira Expelliarmus, for pointing out my mistake. Appreciated. Can anyone think of a good alias for Roman?**_

 ** _Thanks._**

 ** _\- Jo x_**

 ** _Chapter Five._**

I wake up on a stone hard bed surrounded by metal bars. I'm in a cage.

"Your mother has spent time in this very same cage." Amanda Waller is looking at me. "Do you know who I am?"

"Stone cold bitch? Puppeteer? Voyeuristic Narcissist? The list goes on." I chime looking at the ceiling.

"Smart girl but you've been listening to too many stories told by people who can't be trusted with their own minds." She sighs. "Been reading Moms Psychology books?" She smiles. "They met here you know."

"Sure do, it's romantic don't you think. Mama was sent to fix him but it was really her that needed fixing." I giggle.

"Not really. She was a valued psychologist with dreams and aspirations. And a gleaming future. He ripped that away from her and broke her." She challenged.

I jump up in anger and walk to the bars. "Daddy showed Mama who she truly is, it was always there lingering in the shadows." I stretch my arm out of the cage and create wave motions with my hand. "Daddy is good at that. Finding your madness and giving it a nudge. Madness is like... Like... Gravity!" I laugh wildly. "But I'm not crazy you see. I'm just unique, nobody made me this way. I was born and raised with a loving family. Well, maybe your Dad read the newspaper at the breakfast table while mine polished his toys. But it's all the same!" I stretch.

"You are astonishingly beautiful. It's a shame your insides don't match." She adds. "You truly think you're sane?" She raises her eyebrows. "When you were 4 we caught your father, he was here for a few weeks. We agreed to let you visit with Harley, a gift for her effort in the suicide squad. You were beautiful, a perfect porcelain doll. Big eyes and long curly locks in pig tails. You had on a smart grape purple dress and green shoes. You looked adorable. Like a normal girl excited to see her Daddy. That image was ripped away though when you didn't flinch once at all of the screams and banging around you. You giggled. You stopped to talk to a serial killer and called his tattoos pretty. All the guards were mortified. But the worst is when you entered the room to see The Joker. He had a monstrous grin from ear to ear, even Harley flinched but you didn't. You ran over to him, grabbed his face in your tiny hands and kissed him. You proceed to sit on his lap and show him your drawings; ideas of how to best kill his enemies. Let's just say that there was a lot of red pen used." She grimaced.

"I don't remember that..." I frowned.

"You completely ignored the fact that he was in a straight jacket and just sat and drew." She sighed. "Then you asked me if he was aloud to give you a hug. We loosened it enough for you to get inside with him but so he was still trapped. You fell asleep inside; nuzzled into him. You screamed bloody murder when we tried to remove you." She laughed remembering. "You screamed 'I'm Daddy's Little Monster! I want to stay!' Thrashing at the guards, you gave one a nose bleed." She stared into thin air.

"Sounds like me." I laughed.

"After you left, the guard you hit dropped dead a while later from chemical poisoning. We couldn't explain it, until... We found strands of your hair stuck in the jacket." She said intensely. "We found proof that you are an advance human. You were mutated due to your parents frequent falls at Ace Chemicals. Your anger can kill, we watched you over the years and we've come to the conclusion that due to your madness, you can not control it." She stares harder.

I drop to the floor, "I am not mad!" I whine.

"Your father baptised you in the acid at ace, you had no chance dear." She sighs.

"NO!" I scream. "Daddy wouldn't do something like that, I'm not one of his toys! I'm his baby!" I whimper. A television screen is wheeled in and a CCTV clip is paused on it.

"Maybe now you will believe me." She hits play. There it is as clear as day, my father dipping his newborn baby into acid. "It was most likely he was scared that you wouldn't love him if you weren't crazy too." She watches me.

I lay on the stone floor tears running down my face. "May I see my brother? He's perfectly normal, a good law abiding kid. Promise you won't take him too?" I whisper.

"That's the least I can give you. How do we contact him?" She asks.

"Search for "The Ace of Spades" in that stupid new game." I sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comment if you would like to see more.**

 **\- Jo x**

 **Chapter Six.**

I lay on my solid bed in my cage and wonder how Daddy could dunk his newborn into a vat of acid. Am I crazy? I hate being so alone and I'm starting to get withdrawal.

"Quin! Wake up, breakfast!" A guard bangs his baton on the bars. Great. Meatloaf again. I shiver and stay put.

"Your brother is coming to visit today, you don't want him to see you starve do you?" Waller announces. I grunt hiding my current situation. Daddy will come for me soon, I pray.

"He'd understand if he had to eat that fucking meatloaf. What do you want with me." I sigh.

"You're too dangerous to be out in society, you will be kept here until we can decide your best fate." She says coolly.

"You mean, waste away in this cage until you find a use for me." I growl. "I'd die before spending my life in a cage." I mutter.

"You're on the path to become the next super villain, taking over your fathers kingdom. We can't risk that." She leaves.

I lay shaking for hours waiting for Ace.

"Rave-y?" Ace stutters from behind the bars.

I roll over to look at him. "Hey baby bro." I realise that I'm having a cold sweat, sweat dripping down my face. My whole body is shaking. Withdrawal is a bitch.

"Dad's going out of his mind." He whispers.

"I don't care." I sigh.

"What?!" He shouts back obviously surprised. "You're inseparable! I've heard you cry yourself to sleep when he's out later than usual. He's been sleeping in your bed! What happened!? What have they done to turn you against Dad!" He growled.

"I'm crazy. Dad dunked me in the acid at Ace Chemicals when I was a newborn. I had no chance to be normal. He's taken my life from me. All I can think of is how I plan to murder people, how to find the bat. He did that." I cried.

"He would never do that. You are his life." He sighs.

"I've seen the CCTV footage that proves it." I snap. Then it hits me. "What about you? Why do you think that he doesn't love you?" I whisper.

"I do but he's just not interested in turning me into him. I was allowed to be normal, I'm sane. I go to school and his men play football with me. Dad always pushed me away, Mum took care of me. Why do you think my name is Ace Quinzel and not Quin?" He rubs his white blonde hair.

"Actually. You had the same fate as your sister." Waller mumbles from the corner. "Strangely enough, it didn't work on you." She smiled knowingly. "The acid runs in your blood. Quite literally. Your own anti-venom." She smirks.

"Let me see my sister she doesn't look well." Ace growls.

"That won't be wise. Anyway, withdrawal is never kind." She frowns.

"You knew this who time!" I shriek.

"I thought you were meant to take care of her!" Ace growls.

"We are. Drugs need to be flushed from the body, and that is what she is experiencing. Would you prefer we keep her dosed up on pain medication? Her mind would start to fade away, we want to help her but there has to be someone worth helping. Maybe once she is better we can start treatment to rehabilitate her back to a functioning person who will stop murdering people." Waller quips. "But until then she will stay here."

"What if she starves to death before you can help her." Ace frowns.

"Lets make a deal. I'll give her the same meals the guards get throughout the day, if you give me a sample of your blood." Waller smirks.

"Why? Why would you do that? What do you want with it?" Ace questions.

"I want to know what makes you so special. Maybe it will even help Raven." She signs.

"Deal." Ace nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Let me know if you like it, is the Joker too nice? Shall I darken the story or keep the father/daughter bond strong?_**

 _ **\- Jo X**_

 ** _Chapter Seven._**

I had no strength left to even try to dispute my brother giving that bitch a sample of his blood but before I knew it he had, and he was gone. We were never that close. I remember when he was a baby, I snuck into his nursery to watch him. He was gurgling in his crib looking at his mobile, he was adorable, he took after our mother in the gene department. He looked so pure and innocent, I must have watched him for a while because the next thing I knew was Daddy's hand on my shoulder. Was seemed unsure of my fascination with him. I gently put my hand to Ace's cheek and brushed it. It was the softest thing I had ever know, his skin was peachier than mine and his hair was a beautiful golden blond. Daddy explained that, that is how Mum used to look. He smiled remembering her perfect face in her white cloak and glasses, I saw a picture of her once before she met Daddy. She was a brilliant mind doctor but Daddy saw more in her, the possibilities, but more importantly he saw himself. People always like to say that Daddy knows how to find the crack in your sanity and shatter it, I think it's so much more than that. I heard a conversation between Aunt Ivy and Mum once about how Dad would hit her, I shocked me, Dad seemed to love her so much. She explained that she was happy to live with it because she loved him and all of the good times outshone the bad. He never hurt me. Ever. I hit him once and he punched the wall, I hated seeing him in pain and vowed never to hurt him again. I remember I was very small and I reached up for his hand.

"Daddy I'm your person, I share your soul. I will always love you no matter what." I looked at his hand and he just stared at me.

"Love is weak, but somehow it makes you seem so strong." He whispers inching closer to my face. He's almost touching noses with me, I had seen him use this technique to frighten his men.

I inch even closer and whisper. "You don't scare me Daddy. I love you too much."

"You scare me." He smiles. "Do you know why? Because you have no fear." He chuckles and walks away.

My thoughts are tugged from the past into my present. I notice the beaming white lights have turned off. The hum of electricity has gone. My head throbs and I'm too exhausted to move a muscle. I hear a banging noise coming from the door and close my eyes, preparing for the guards to burst in but it never comes. Just a single pair of heavy boots walk towards me, my eyes throb and I leave them closed. The sound get louder and my cage squeaks open. I feel a warm hand lift my head and scoop me up, I am being held while the person reclines on the bed. My mind starts to question, I use all my might to look up. Daddy.

"Daddy." My voice is husky and broken.

"Shhh... it's okay." He whispers.

I look around and his men have entered and are standing guard with machine guns. I grin.

"You came for me." I whisper.

"Of course little J. I wouldn't leave my baby here." He mumbles.

"You should." Waller announces. All the guns point to the balcony were she stands, she raises her hands. "I'm not going to stop you. You can leave. But you should know that she is very sick but that is not her worse problem. The acid you bathed her in as a baby has altered her DNA, something is going to happen and if you don't let us help her you may lose her for good." She growls.

Daddy is starring at me. "I'm not leaving her!" He laughs angrily.

"If you want her to live you have too." She sighs.

Daddy frowns and watches me.

"Daddy?" I ask nervous. "What are you doing?"


End file.
